


Listen To Daddy

by Vasser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcoholism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blanca cares a lot, Blanca stays with Yue, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Caring, Cock Ring, Compromise, Daddy Blanca loves pet names, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Fingering, Implied Past Depression, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Mentioned deaths, Mild Angst, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Resolution, Restraints, Teasing, Two Years Later, Worry, Yue Drinking, cum, cumming, mostly - Freeform, not important to fic, past alcoholism, relationship, spread bar, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: After Blanca finds him drinking, Yut-Lung is surprised when his lover's worry takes a sexual turn.
Relationships: Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Listen To Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! Smashing this out was hard because my dad would not stop talking while I was trying my hardest to focus!
> 
> But yes, enjoy this completely unnecessary guilty pleasure fic!
> 
> Blanca/Yut-Lung is my life man, I've never shipped something so hard.

Yut-Lung was tired of Sing. Most times, he was fine. More than fine, he was helpful and organised and he kept the youngest Lee motivated to keep his work up to date. He owed so much to Sing, after he had gotten his revenge he and Blanca had pulled Yut-Lung out of the self-destructive pit he spiralled into. On bad days, however... Sing's pushing and insistent optimism drove him mad. 

Over two years had passed since that incident, since he had his brothers killed with the help of a man who was now also dead. So much death had marked the end of that era of Yut-Lung's life. Dino Golzine, Eduardo Foxx, the entire Lee clan, even Ash Lynx... That had been his only regret, that the fierce lynx had not lived. Luckily, he had his companion and his bodyguard-slash-lover to move him on from the regret. ' _Even though they sometimes give me an overwhelming headache_ ', he thought with a sigh...

The only thing the long-haired male could think of to take the edge off his annoyance was a glass of wine. If Blanca or Sing caught him drinking he would never hear the end of it, but he could not bring himself to care. This wasn't like before, he wasn't going to wreck his mind and his health. The Chinese mafia lord just wanted one god-damned drink to calm his nerves.

As soon as the sharp taste of wine hit his tongue he nodded approvingly to himself. Thanks to those busybodies he hadn't had a drink once in the past two years, and tasting his previous favourite again at last felt like a well-earned treat. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what Sing did, he just didn't understand why someone younger felt the need to mother him.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs and Yut-Lung silently bid farewell to his peaceful alone time in his head. Whether it was the 'mother' or the big oaf it didn't matter, once they found the Lee male drinking they would not leave him alone for the rest of the day. It was ridiculous, the fear they still held of him breaking down again. As if something could ever rattle him now that he had them! Idiots... Lovable, but still idiots.

Blanca soon entered Yut-Lung's private office with a faint smile, sitting across from him. The smile didn't stay long once he noticed the wine, and the long-haired male just had to roll his eyes. The Kazakh's face was so blatantly disapproving that he couldn't help but feel somewhat childish under the weight of it, like a child being lectured by his father. His mouth unintentionally quirked up into a smirk at the relevance of that in regards to Blanca.

"I don't know what you're smirking about, sir," he started with a slight frown, running his hands through his now-short hair. Yut-Lung said it before and he would say it again, he really thought it was a shame that his lover had decided to cut off that wonderful shoulder-length hair. "Every time you are anywhere near alcohol I can't stop worrying."

Taking a mouthful of wine into his mouth, he looked up at the taller man defiantly and swallowed before handing the glass to him. All he wanted was the one glass, and his lack of resistance should prove to the assuming brute that he could stop any time he wanted.

"Blanca, this is my first drink in two years. You're being unreasonable," he responded cooly, his gaze the impenetrable shield of the young mafia lord rather than the softer one of Sergei Varishikov's lover. Yes, his taller lover made him feel childlike and bratty sometimes, but he knew that for once Sergei was genuinely overreacting this time.

"You've had enough drink for a lifetime, Yue, I just don't want you to put your liver and heart at any more risk than you already have," Blanca insisted with a sigh, sounding soft and worried. So he was trying different approaches then. First he played the long-suffering employee, now he was pleading as Yut-Lung's doting lover. What other roles would Sergei dare to slip into to convince him?

He just had to find out. Besides, after hearing what Blanca said he was becoming annoyed again. Yut-Lung was eighteen now, and while it was true that he was still underage that had never been the problem with him drinking. Slowly, purposefully, he took his wineglass back from his lover's hands and poured himself another drink.

Not once did he break eye contact with Blanca. He wanted him to know that he was pushing him, that he was doing this for the sake of disobeying the request at this very moment. This was a battle he would win, he would make a point that he would drink anyway, and that Sergei and Sing pushing him was the only thing that would make him behave recklessly.

Then Blanca stood. He paused. He walked around the desk and plucked the wineglass from the long-haired man's hands and put it out of reach. Just as he was about to protest, he felt a hand running up and down his back, featherlight. Shivering in faint satisfaction at the touch but still reeling in his mind at Blanca's bossiness, he turned and found his lover giving his a stern gaze.

"Are you really going to disobey Daddy, princess?"

Oh. So that was how it was going to be. As much as Yut-Lung really wanted to win this argument, as much as he knew that he was right and Sergei was wrong, he couldn't resist the temptation to play. Playing with Daddy was far more valuable than getting any sort of drink. Slipping easily into his role in their relationship, he gave the taller man a childish pout.

He was met with nothing but raised eyebrows and a disapproving once-over. As they had their staring contest the Kazakh continued to run his hand along the younger man's back while his other hand massaged both of his thighs in turn. Per their roles, Yut-Lung gave up the staring match first, glancing down at the floor and sulking as he felt a faint tingling in his stomach that indicated faint arousal.

"But Daddy...," he whined with a downcast voice. "I was so good for you last time! I thought I deserved a treat..." It was true, too. He had behaved so well for Blanca in bed last time they played, he had been so good for him, so compliant. Remembering the session helped his erection begin to fully form. Last time had been good, so good, and if Daddy was angry with him today... He could only imagine how good today would feel.

His lover's hands stopped their movements as he turned Yut-Lung's chair around to face him fully. Placing a finger under the Chinese boy's chin, he gently tilted his head up and made him look into his eyes.

"The reward you got last time was enough of a treat, baby," he responded firmly, keeping his voice and expression completely under control. It was amazing. This was one of the many things Yut-Lung admired about Blanca, the way he never broke the act while they played; the way he made it seem so real. 

Then again, to them it was real, they didn't just do this for fun, they did this for pleasure, they both had an overwhelming daddy kink, the only difference being that the younger liked submitting to a daddy while the older man liked to be called daddy.

"Focus, little mouse, you're supposed to listen to your Daddy." The lecture went straight to Yut-Lung's cock, as did the variety of pet names, his overexcited mind finally taking everything in. "I've been a bad daddy, I've let my little princess get spoiled and bratty," he finished with a purr, running his free hand through Yue's long hair.

Finally, the Chinese lord completely shed his cold and distant shell in favour of completely being Daddy's little angel for the night. He was boneless in Blanca's hands, liquid that couldn't move by itself. 

A chuckle escaped the older man when he finally started to behave. There was a mutter, something about a 'good boy', and then suddenly he was being lifted into Blanca's arms. Letting out a moan at the feelings of being manhandled by those warm and strong arms, he shut his eyes. Today must have riled him up more than he thought, he was so excited and easy for his Daddy...

As he was carried out of his office he opened his eyes again to meet lust-filled brown ones. There was no doubt of where they were going and what they were going to do, but Yut-Lung needed to hear him say it, he needed Blanca's voice to rumble through him with the threat of their activities!

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"To the punishment room. You've been so bad, kitten..."

\---

His clothes were lovingly removed from his body the second Sergei had shut the door to the room. The bodyguard had the common sense to fold them, at least, probably remembering last time when Yut-Lung berated him for leaving such expensive clothes screwed up on the floor. He admired the finished room once again as Blanca went along with his lover's fussy whims.

The 'punishment room' was a converted guest bedroom on the uppermost floor of Yut-Lung's mansion. It had once been a guest bedroom, but no one ever stayed there. It made no sense to put any visitors all the way up on the top floor and make them navigate who knows how many floors to get to meetings and meals.

Instead, Blanca had spent his free time for a few months after their play started to convert it into a punishment room that was finally finished six months ago. It had started off with smaller actions; repainting the room red to set the mood, painting the door to the room black, investing in black silk sheets for the bed. Then the vanity was removed from the room with some odd novelty decorations until only the bed, the bedside drawers and the wardrobe were left.

The wardrobe stored all of Yut-Lung's favourite lingerie as well as a few boxes filled with a wide variety of sex toys and restraints such as silk ropes and a spreader bar. On the walls there was further storage for things like crops and paddles in the form of brackets and display cases. All the bedside drawers contained was some lube and a boring pair of leather handcuffs which never got used. They stopped really needing the handcuffs when Blanca attached soft leather restraints to all four corners of the bed.

The younger man liked those restraints. The spread him out perfectly in the shape of an 'x', leaving barely any wiggle room and therefore at his daddy's mercy. Delicious. 

He was placed on the bed in the large room gently and instantly he settled down. If he stayed relaxed then it would be easier for Blanca to restrain him in any way he wanted. Apparently, the choice for today was the restraints for his arms in the top two corners of the bed. Interesting... To not bother with the leg restraints Blanca must have wanted some flexibility. 

Once his arms were suitably restrained the Kazakh man walked over to the wardrobe, taking his time. No doubt to torture the young Chinese boy. He knew how impatient he got. Rummaging around for a while, he kept his broad back turned to Yut-Lung and the boy wondered what it could possibly be taking Blanca so long to find when they kept their toys so organised.

Soon enough he walked back over with a blindfold and the spread bar, and the younger male had to inhale sharply to keep himself from begging Sergei to put them on him. It would ruin the play if Yut-Lung got too demanding and controlling. This was a time for Blanca to be in charge.

"Spread your pretty legs for me, baby," he encouraged in a low murmur, and he easily complied. Spreading his legs as far as he could, he shivered in desire as the two sides of the spread bar were sealed around his ankles. There was no way he was closing his legs any time soon. 

If he had been less turned on then Yut-Lung may have been ashamed by how erect his cock was, but he was too into the scenario to care. As long as he could have Daddy's touch then he would be happy. Keening happily when Blanca ran a finger up his length, he let out a desperate whimper for more. He couldn't demand, so he would have to beg.

"P-please, Daddy, please...!"

"You don't deserve it, angel." 

Letting out another whimper of frustration, he desperately tried to roll over so that he could at least use the bedsheets for friction. Before he got the chance Blanca pinned him down and held him still, tutting in disappointment. Defeated. Huffing quietly, he went still and let his lover blindfold him. 

The sudden loss of sight was thrilling. His hearing instantly heightened and he swore he could feel things more. The silk sheets brushed against his balls as he shifted and he cried out from how sensitive it felt. Honestly, he got so worked up when Blanca wouldn't touch him...

Suddenly, the Kazakh was slipping something onto his cock. He had a horrible feeling he knew what it was.

"Do you know what that is, princess?"

"... A c-cock ring..."

"Manners, princess."

"A cock ring, Daddy..."

He heard Blanca hum and then the sounds of him moving around and shedding his clothes. More weight was on the bed now, and he knew instinctively that his older lover was ready to begin.

"I'm going to use you, little one, and you won't be allowed to cum. Bad kittens don't get to cum," he instructed with a smirk present in his voice. 

All he could do was nod. No matter how desperate he was he knew that Blanca wouldn't yield. The disrespect he had shown earlier would not be forgiven without strict punishment. For him to deny him release then he must be really irritated... It shouldn't be this way, but the knowledge that he had been bad made the younger man's length twitch erratically, trying and failing to find his orgasm. 

His lover drew it out for a while, but eventually he heard the drawer open next to him. Mere seconds later there were two lubed fingers pressing into his hole. It was so overwhelming, so delicious, he wanted to cross his legs to relieve the pleasure. The spread bar stopped him from doing so however, so all he could do was squirm on the fingers.

High-pitched moans spilled from his lips as Sergei started to mercilessly thrust and scissor the fingers inside him, abusing and spreading his hole. Behind the blindfold his eyes rolled back into his head. All the sensations and the feelings went straight to his cock and made him feel so needy. 

Yut-Lung needed to cum, he needed to release this pressure in his abdomen and stop his cock feeling like it was going to burst. It was torture! Sergei really was too mean... They owned some interesting and painful toys, but the cock ring was what the long-haired boy hated the most. Although, he would suffer through it for the pleasure of his Kazakh lover completely controlling and dominating him. He would do anything if it meant that Blanca would keep being his daddy...

Once the fingers were removed he actually started to sob. Everything was building up in his body and it was becoming so much, he just couldn't do it. He was letting his daddy down by being so fussy...

"Baby? Hey, hey, don't cry. Remember, if it's too much you can use the safe word, princess," came his lover's reassuring voice. "I know how you feel and I know how you think... I want to remind you that no matter what I will never feel disappointed if you need to say the safe word."

Yut-Lung tried to pull himself together and reflected on this. Sergei Varishikov loved him unconditionally, this was purely play, and he respected him enough to stop the second he asked. This scenario was only fun for the elder male if it was fun for his younger counterpart too. Calming himself completely, he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"... Okay, little mouse, I understand." There was a happy tone to his voice, almost like he was relieved that he hadn't pushed the Chinese boy out of his comfort zone. "Tell me how it feels."

A grounding technique to help Yut-Lung centre itself, but the humiliation was also punishment in itself. It was so embarrassing to describe the sexual sensations out loud... Overall, that made what Blanca requested a very smart move.

"I-it's so much, Daddy," he practically whined while wiggling his hips to try and relieve some of the tension. "I feel like I'm going go explode..." That much was true, his little breakdown had not deterred his member from remaining insistently excited.

The warmth in his cheeks was a dead giveaway that he must have been blushing. Could anyone blame him, though? Describing to someone how turned on he was was just so embarrassing, even in the barest minimum detail. Yet another chuckle escaped Blanca, and Yut-Lung wanted to pout over how much the older man seemed to be enjoying his torment.

There was silence, as if he was expecting more than that little bit. Instinctively, Yut-Lung tried to curl up in embarrassment, though failed due to all the restraints on him.

"My stomach...feels like it's on fire... I'm so warm and excited!" Desperately, he blinked back the tears that again tried to escape from his eyes. He needed to show some damned self-discipline. "Please, Daddy, I feel like it might kill me!"

Gently, one of those familiar warm hands ran up and down one of his arms. Just a simple action like that reassured him, made him feel less humiliated. This was how Blanca liked him, and he was never going to judge him for anything that came out of the younger boy's mouth during these sessions. Again, he managed to calm and settle.

"Maybe I was too harsh on you, _angel_. I'll let you cum tonight, but you still need a proper punishment," he started with a chuckle. "How about I place you over my knee and spank you, princess?"

Eagerly, Yut-Lung nodded. When the cock ring was suddenly removed he wanted to cry again from relief, but he managed to rein it in. Instead, he shivered in delight as his boyfriend's hands ran across his bare chest before sliding down to cup his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Close, he was so damned close, just a little more, he was close-!

Stars exploded behind his eyes as Blanca thrusted himself into his hole. No matter how many times they played or just had regular sex, the younger male would never get used to the size of Blanca's dick. It was so wickedly thick, he swore that it shouldn't be possible for his ass to stretch as far as it did to accommodate his lover inside him.

Its entrance into him had been so sudden, he wanted to cum right then and there. He tried to hold back though, and a primal keening sound escaped from him when his large boyfriend seated himself fully inside Yut-Lung.

"So tight, baby... So good for me. So good for Daddy..."

The younger man cried out at this, letting out a particularly filthy moan when Blanca tugged his long hair. Sex was at his best when they were playing, when his daddy made the decisions and took good care of him. Even punishments could be pleasurable because Blanca's love for his kitten always shone through...

Teasingly, Sergei started to rock slowly inside him. The slide was only very slight, but it was the most delectable thing he had ever felt, even better than the alcohol that had started all this. Obviously, the Chinese boy want to pick up the pace, but he was too weak and shaky with ecstasy to move his hips.

When Blanca was in his 'Daddy mode' very little could convince him to show mercy. He took his duty of care over his 'baby' so seriously, including keep him well-behaved through punishment. Maybe, just maybe, begging could get through to him...

"Daddy... Please, I promise to be good, I'll be a good boy. Please fuck me hard!"

"Such language from my little kitten," he groaned out with a joking note before suddenly starting to ram in and out of Yut-Lung at a fast pace. Incoherent moans and pleas fell from his lips as he felt the relentless pounding. He got what he asked for and it was amazing. Simply amazing...

Before long his lover found his prostate and rammed into it. Screaming and screaming in pleasure, the younger man finally pushed himself into moving his hips, and the pleasure built and built-!

Unfortunately, because of the torturous build up from earlier, Yut-Lung released prematurely with a humiliated cry. It was just so much, he had been teased so thoroughly...! Warmth ran through his cheeks again as Blanca spilled into him shortly after, filling him up with his warm seed. He waited for the taunts, but they didn't come. ' _Daddy is so kind to me_ ,' he thought in his head without realising, causing him to blush.

"What do you say, little one?"

"Thank you for filling me up, Daddy..."

When the Kazakh gently tugged the blindfold off he couldn't help but squint. The blindfold was better than he remembered, the material thick enough to block out all light. He felt like the ceiling light was going to blind him after a while with the blindfold on.

Piece by piece, Blanca released Yut-Lung from his restraints and his bondage. As soon as the spread bar came off his legs folded in on themselves, having a consistency no better than jelly. Only when his knees tucked right up against his stomach did he realise that he was covered in his own cum.

Sergei lifted up his body, which was still trembling in pleasure, and gently wiped him down with something unidentifiable to the younger man's pleasure-addled brain. Cleaning him was apparently a quick job, because the Kazakh was soon satisfied enough to put him over his knee.

"Time for your punishment, kitten." The words were merely full of promise for a bit of fun, he didn't think Blanca was genuinely angry anymore. That was good, he didn't particularly like it when bad blood sat between the two of them. Giving him his most innocent look over his shoulder, he spoke.

"Fuck me up, Daddy..."

"My little doll does have a mouth on him," he chuckled out, brushing a hand over Yut-Lung's backside. "You're my naughty little princess."

The first slap came suddenly, the hand coming down hard on him. The Chinese male let out a loud gasp as the sting settled into his ass. No doubt his cheeks were already turning pink from just the one hit. Blanca played so rough, it was lovely and painful... Thank God he just came, otherwise he might have gotten hard all over again. Lucky for him, he was spent. Or unlucky, depending on your point of view.

"What are you, baby?"

Oh, that was how Blanca wanted to play tonight? How could he do that, knowing how embarrassed his smaller boyfriend got? There was a pause in the activities and the dominant party looked at the Lee boy expectantly for an answer.

"Daddy's naughty little princess...," he responded shyly and obediently, deliberately keeping himself quiet so as not to embarrass himself too much. 

"I can't hear you, little mouse, you'll have to be louder than that."

Blanca must have known how embarrassed he was, and he was lucky that Yut-Lung was currently in his 'compliant kitten' mode or he would have told the old Kazakh to go fuck himself! He smiled awkwardly at the thought before shaking his head. No, he would never be that rude while the older man was his daddy.

"Every time I spank you I need to hear what you are nice and clearly. The slaps will stop once I think you've finally learned exactly what you are," he explained in a stern tone. "Then maybe you'll remember you're supposed to obey Daddy..."

A slap.

"I'm Daddy's naughty princess...!"

A harsher slap.

"I-I'm Daddy's naughty princess!"

One more. 

"I'm-I'm Daddy's n-naughty-!"

The hardest slap yet made Yut-Lung scream.

"I said 'louder', kitten."

"I'M DADDY'S NAUGHTY PRINCESS!" Yut-Lung screamed at the top of his lungs with a fierce blush, clutching the bedsheets as his lover landed another succession of slaps on his ass. Continuing to scream the phrase at the top of his voice with every slap, the young man soon lost himself to sensation once more.

Eventually, the slaps came to a halt and the Kazakh ran his thumb gently over the reddened marks on his bare backside. Wordlessly, he produced a bottle of soothing cream from who knows where and lathered his hands in it before giving his young love the treatment he needed.

"You did well, little one."

They stayed in a comfortable silence with each other for a while, in the same position. The long-haired male relaxed while draped over Blanca's lap while the older man tended to him and fussed over him. Something had to be said eventually though, and now they seemed to be done playing.

"So, when are you and Sing going to stop flipping out on me about drinking?"

The older man helped his boyfriend to sit up on his lap before kissing him gently, almost as if trying to dodge the question. For a short while he responded to the kiss but then he pulled away, shaking his head. No, Blanca was not getting out of this one. If he would just talk to him about it seriously for a moment...

Sighing deeply, he nuzzled his face into the youngest Lee's neck and just breathed. So it had worried him for real then... They had to move past this, and Sergei had to get over it.

"Baby... I'm sorry, I'm being unfair to you. I can't tell you what to do," he started. "Just... Please tell Daddy when you're going to drink so I can keep track, okay? Only in case. We don't want to lose you, my little Yue."

Fine. That was fine. It must have really shaken Blanca more than he thought if he had to revert into his most protective state, being the younger man's daddy, to try and fix the problem. To be honest, he had been in a bad way two years ago, he nearly died after Ash did. He knew why Blanca was worried.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Thank you, Yue."

That was that now, then. He couldn't help but smile a little knowing he was so well cared for. 

"Let's get cleaned up and get some dinner. You're getting skinny again, _baby_ ," he said, using the nickname entirely as a joke this time.

"Grow up you big oaf," the young man responded with a smile.


End file.
